This study will evaluate the safety, tolerance and pharmacokinetics of delavirdine in combination with ddI versus ddI alone in HIV-1+ individuals. It will also evaluate the efficacy of combination therapy with delavirdine mesylate plus ddI versus ddI alone based on changes in surrogate markers - CD4 counts, ICD p24 and p24 antigen level,plasma HIV 1 RNA and DNA by PCR.